<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I would be to thee the best I should by tungstenpincenez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389561">I would be to thee the best I should</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez'>tungstenpincenez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Family Shenanigans, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor capably manages his rambunctious and fearless sons… most of the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Thorki Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I would be to thee the best I should</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAlgaeBloom/gifts">RedAlgaeBloom</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks to KTSpree13 for inviting me to join this fest!</p><p>and to RedAlgaeBloom, i loved all your prompts, but i was particularly interested in "Thor having to deal with his and Loki's kids". hope you'll forgive my inability to write smut!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Papa!  What purports this early convening?”</p><p>“Papa!  I wish to be a-bed!”</p><p>“Papa!  Go we hunting for beasts?”</p><p>“Oh!  Do we seek a bilgesnipe? Or draugr?”</p><p>“Ridiculous!  Mama said only powerful <i>seiðrmaðr</i> can control the draugr!”</p><p>“We might hunt the Midgardian monsters that Uncle Tony told of: vampires, werewolves, mummies, King Kong, Godzilla, bureaucrats, so many!”</p><p>“Hush, Magni!  We do not hunt any beasts.  Your mama would have my hide if I brought your younger brothers with me to hunt.  Even you and Modi are yet too young for such adventures.”</p><p>“But Papa, you yourself have said that my sword skills have shown great improvement!”</p><p>“Be as that may, you need advance further before you are permitted to use your skills against any foe.”  Thor smiled and pressed a kiss atop the head of the pouting Magni.  “Your bravery is as great as the strongest Einherjar, my son, but a true warrior does not seek danger for renown but to protect what they hold most dear.  Would you leave your brothers thus vulnerable to harm?  And would you leave your mama inconsolable should you receive any hurt?”</p><p>Magni hung his head.  “No, Papa.”</p><p>“Now, my sons, we have an arduous task before us, one of great purport, for the well-being of our people greatly depends on our success.”  Thor smiled at the sudden interest he had garnered.  “We must plant the saplings you see in the baskets.  This day is the most ideal for planting.  If we fail, there will be no harvest of our beloved cherries, pears, peaches, and apples.  Now, we must divide our tasks.  Magni, Modi, and Narfi will loosen the soil.  Vali and Bjarte will place the saplings and secure the soil about them.  Glaeggi, Hugaldr, and Hvatr will water the saplings.”</p><p>Thor and his sons set forth on their mission.  Thor assisted his eldest sons in digging a hole to place the saplings where the ground was too hard, in spite of their efforts and enthusiasm.  He righted saplings that leaned and collected water from the well.  </p><p>By midday, they paused for luncheon.  There was a sudden commotion as his sons espied their mama walking toward them.  Loki placed the covered basket on the ground in order to greet each of the boys.  When he joined Thor, he greeted his beloved with the usual kiss.  “I see you have made great progress.”</p><p>“We have, indeed.  Our sons are so capable that I may consider having them preside over Council meetings.  I am certain they could provide invaluable insight into the affairs of our people.”</p><p>Loki raised a sardonic eyebrow.  “Methinks the King wishes to shirk his duties.”</p><p>Thor beat his heart in mock despair.  “You wound me, <i>hjarta minn</i>!”</p><p>Loki’s retort was interrupted by Glaeggi’s complaint that Bjarte had taken an extra helping of stew and Bjarte’s caustic response that his task had been more laborious and therefore deserved more replenishing nourishment.  Thor quickly quelled the argument by giving his remaining portion of stew into Glaeggi’s bowl.  Loki shook his head and then retrieved a fresh apple pastry from his basket, feeding it to Thor.  He sternly warned their sons that if they failed to finish the luncheon foods before them, they would not be allowed any sweets.  He and Thor looked on in amusement as their sons quickly cleared the remaining foodstuff.  He then allowed each one pastry of their choosing before sealing the basket, assuaging their indignations with the promise that they may consume the remaining treats once they had completed their task of planting.  </p><p>Loki then kissed each of them and Thor and returned to their abode with the basket under his arm.</p><p>Thus motivated, the Thorsons accomplished their undertaking by late afternoon.  Thor then had them form a ring about each sapling and repeat his chant for growth as he released his <i>seiðr</i>.  </p><p>Flushed with success, the boys ran in search of their reward while Thor spoke to the head gardener regarding the planting of the saplings still safely stored in the greenhouse.  He would join the helpers on the morrow to plant and then perform his enchantment for growth when every sapling was secured.  He would also perform his annual blessing on the mature trees so that they might also bear plentiful fruit.</p><p>Thor joined his family and accepted his plate of pastry from Loki.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~</p>
</div>The pounding began just as Thor had finished wiping away the last of the vomit and tucking his beloved safely into bed once more.  He once again offered thanks to their departed mother for guiding Loki’s mastery in <i>seiðr</i>; the spell that materialized the basin to collect his poor love’s (projectile for the third and fifth pregnancy) emissions had been life-saving ever since the first time.  He pressed a kiss to the still damp forehead.<p>Thor managed to prevent his sons from storming into the chamber and disturbing their mama.  “Hush!  Your mama is unwell and needs his rest.  Let us break fast together and then we shall pay a visit to Uncle Tony.”</p><p>The boys cheered and impatiently hustled their papa into the common dining area.  Thor grinned as he watched them scarf down their first meal of the day.  They were growing up too quickly.  The youngest were already fast approaching their third year.  He made a mental note to leave more of the everyday matters of governing to the capable Sif so as to spend more time with his children.</p><p>“Come, Papa!  We must not waste time!”  </p><p>Thor laughed, finished the last of his wine, and allowed himself to be steered toward the portal that Loki had created to lead into Stark’s experimental chambers.</p><p>“Uncle Tony!” the boys cried in unison.</p><p>Stark spun around and gave a shout of surprised joy before being knocked from his chair and landing in a heap of converging limbs.  After hugging each boy in turn, he despaired being thus immobilized and unable to show them his latest invention.  The boys quickly allowed him to return to the vertical and demanded a demonstration.</p><p>Thor’s indulgent observation was briefly interrupted by a voice saying, “You should have told me that you and the boys were visiting today, Thor.  I would’ve had lunch prepared.”  The Lady Pepper smiled up at him and accepted his kiss of greeting.</p><p>“You need not put yourself to any trouble, my lady.  I am certain we would find plentiful delectables in the cafeteria.  We had only broken fast before we arrived, so they shall not need nourishment as yet.”</p><p>“But you know how quickly the nine of them burn through their calories when trying out Tony’s latest toys.  Did you forget how much they all complained last time of hunger pangs?”</p><p>Thor laughed.  “Indeed!  Stark’s whines rivalled that of Hvatr.”</p><p>“Yeah.  You’d think <i>he</i> was the youngest of your brood, the way he went on,” Pepper said fondly.</p><p>“He will settle once your young lass masters her speech.  How fares our sweet Morgan?”</p><p>“She’s great!  She woke up super early this morning, so she’s still napping.  Otherwise, I couldn’t leave her out of my sight.  She’s been crawling so fast that sometimes even F.R.I.D.A.Y. momentarily loses track of her.”</p><p>“We should have Loki visit with her.  Perhaps she is showing signs of magical ability.”</p><p>“Oh, please God, no!”  But Pepper’s laugh dispelled any true despair.  “How <i>is</i> Loki?  I’m guessing you brought the boys here to give him a chance to sleep in.”</p><p>“I have indeed.  And I thank you for hosting us.  He has yet to advance from the first phase of constant fatigue and nausea.  It has affected him much worse, this seventh pregnancy.  The Healers cannot fathom the cause.”</p><p>“Poor Loki!  I’ll order in some of those Hakka molasses stir-fry noodles that he really likes to take home with you.”</p><p>“You are generosity itself, Lady Pepper.”</p><p>“Oh hush!  Loki’s sleeping charm was such a life-saver when Morgan was teething.  I can’t even begin to repay him.”  </p><p>“Ah!  It is indeed clever, although borne of necessity: Modi suffered greatest from the pains.  One was left in no doubt of his Jötunn heritage, the bellowing he caused.”</p><p>“To be fair, I think having Thunder God genes has something to do with it, too.”</p><p>Thor grinned.  </p><p>A sudden electrical surge interrupted their chat, and Thor quickly stepped forward to assist in controlling the damage.  He was soon waved off so that Stark and the sprogs could continue their tinkering.  </p><p>When at last even the untiring Narfi could do naught but sit quietly sipping his glass of water, Thor decided they had encroached upon his friends’ hospitality long enough and brought his brood home.  </p><p>They were greeted by their mama, who kissed and caressed each of his sons before sending them off to bathe before the evening repast.</p><p>As he pressed a kiss, Thor murmured, “How fare thee, <i>hjarta minn</i>?”</p><p>“As well as can be expected, <i>elskr</i>.  I am glad you are returned.  The quiet quickly turned desolate without their constant chatter.”</p><p>“I am certain that Stark and the Lady Pepper are embracing the calm that has returned to their abode.  Although they were quite mindful of the little Miss Morgan’s tolerance of noise.  Perhaps, if we presented them with a sweet sister to dote upon…”</p><p>“’Tis too soon to know, <i>elskr</i>.  Another moon.”</p><p>Thor pressed a gentle caress to the barely noticeable swell and smiled.  The sound of approaching feet announced the imminent demands for sustenance.  Thor and Loki gathered their family and together made their way to the common dining area.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~</p>
</div>Thor was in the midst of a training session with the newest members of the Einherjar when the warning spell was activated and the orchard stipulated as the location.  Thor threw down his sword and ran.<p>When he arrived, he found his sons surrounding Loki as he tended to Narfi, who had broken his arm after his fall.  The boys had been picking cherries and, naturally, competing to see who could climb the highest to find the ripest specimens.  </p><p>Thor ushered his other seven sons aside to allow their mama more room for healing and cradled his youngest twins against his chest, rocking them as they cried in distress.  “It is all right, my lads.  Your mama is a very accomplished healer.  Remember you the time that Modi had broke his leg from entanglement among the vines of the woods?  And the time Bjarte received the deep cut from his sword while in training?  Your mama had them righted within minutes.  Narfi will be fine.”  Thor looked up at his older sons.  “And we will not tease Narfi about his fall.  Any one of you could have fallen and injured yourselves.”</p><p>There were solemn choruses of “Yes, Papa” as Thor nodded and patted each of them on the shoulder to reassure that he was not upset with them for their boisterousness.  </p><p>When Loki indicated that the healing was completed, the children approached and uttered words of encouragement to their injured brother, who, with a determined scowl, came upright and insisted that they had yet to declare a winner.  </p><p>Loki sighed but at a look from Thor, did not protest as their sons resumed their activity.  He did, however, borrow from Thor to create a <i>seiðr</i>-formed safe netting below the base of the trees that interlinked to form a wider cushioning apparatus.  </p><p>Noting how the spellwork had tired his beloved, Thor carried him back to their abode and ensured Loki lay down to rest before departing.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~</p>
</div>Loki gave a pleasurable moan as Thor lightly kissed the column of his neck.  At last, after two moons of nearly constant vomiting and fatigue, the pregnancy had finally settled and the pair could finally resume intimate relations.  Loki laced his fingers through Thor’s locks, sighing in relief that he could look forward to at least two moons of reprieve before the imminent arrival.  He had never felt so worn out; not even a day spent playing with their eight sons had ever reduced him to such a state of exhaustion.  <i>Difficult, just like its mother.</i>  Thor had never spoken the words out loud, but Loki was certain it had been silently voiced.  Well, Thor would pay the consequences: Loki was certain their daughter would rule over her father from the moment she was placed in his arms.  Loki grinned.  He had not told Thor that, finally, they would be having a little girl.  And provided he did not accidentally let slip, it would be a pleasant surprise when he was delivered of this precious bundle.<p>A pounding on the door was at first unnoticed by the enraptured pair, but as the noise grew louder and more insistent, Thor and Loki growled their annoyance.</p><p>“<i>Go away!</i>”  Thor thundered.</p><p>“<i>Majesty, please!</i>  They’ve gone!  Disappeared with Stormbreaker!”  came the panicked plea from their nanny.</p><p>“Sartur's shrivelled scrotum!”  Thor bellowed as Loki groaned and disentangled himself from Thor’s lap.  </p><p>As Thor stomped toward the door, Loki called, “Your clothes, <i>elskr</i>.”  When Thor turned back with a huff and began putting on the scattered garments, Loki cupped his hands together to form a spell globe, which he held out to Thor.  “Tracing spell.”</p><p>Thor hummed and pressed a kiss of thanks before throwing open the door and stalking toward the front entrance, grabbing hold of the nanny and demanding what had occurred.  It transpired that the boys had managed to get a hold of Stormbreaker, and between them, their honed abilities and inherited skills from their parents had been sufficient to animate the weapon and cast them skywards.</p><p>Thor made his way to a large clearing beyond the settlement and called to his lightning.  As the sparks radiated from his being, he held up his arm expectantly.  But Stormbreaker did not return.  It was not upon the planet, then.  Thor sighed.</p><p>He touched his still-alight hand to the spell globe and it expanded to envelope him before hurling him toward the vast darkness beyond the skies.</p><p>To his immense relief, he eventually landed upon Vanaheim.  His arrival was evidently expected, as he was greeted by a small delegation of royal guards, who ushered him before their monarch, his uncle, Freyr.  </p><p>“Uncle!”  Thor bowed.</p><p>“Nephew!” Freyr embraced him.  “Your sons are safe.  They are enjoying refreshments in your mother’s garden.  Now, come, I shall bring you to them.  I have taken the precaution of placing Stormbreaker into my safekeeping.”</p><p>Thor sighed in relief.  “Many thanks, Uncle.”</p><p>“Has aught occurred to prevent Loki from gracing us with his presence?”</p><p>“He is with child.  It has been a difficult pregnancy.  Travels have been discouraged.”</p><p>“Ah!  My felicitations, Nephew!  A ninth child, an auspicious number.”  </p><p>“And one that Loki claims will most certainly be the last for the foreseeable future, if not the ultimate.  We did not think he could conceive out of season, and the warmth from the extra soul that is a comfort in winter has been a trial in these warm climes.”</p><p>Freyr chuckled and patted Thor’s shoulder.  They had arrived at the garden that Frigga had tended prior to her marriage to Odin.  Thor’s sons cried their delight when they espied him, and he was soon surrounded and occupied with responding to their incessant chatter.  </p><p>They were interrupted by Hugaldr’s sobs.  Thor instructed his other sons to resume their meal and walked about the garden with Hugaldr in his arms, pointing out certain plants particularly favoured by his mother and touching them with reverence.  Thus distracted, young Hugaldr soon quieted.  When he was deemed fit for polite company once more, they joined their family.  Thor allowed Hugaldr to eat from his plate.  He and Freyr spoke of their respective lands and of interesting occurrences befalling their reigns.  Freyr was pleased to learn that the Asgardians had settled into their new home and were now capable of resuming their pastimes in art and music.  Thor was comforted to know that Vanaheim had suffered little hurt from the skirmishes that had erupted across the universe as the remnant of Thanos’ army had made a failed attempt to re-establish dominance.  He had had to leave a heavily pregnant Loki to aid the Nova Corps in fending off an attack from the largest faction of enemy warships.</p><p>Seeing that his sons were sufficiently watered and fed and more amenable to listening, Thor gently admonished them for giving him and their mother such a fright.  They looked ashamed as he explained how fortunate they were to have landed in the safety of their Great-Uncle’s realm and not one devastated by war or devoid of any living soul.  Magni stoutly claimed responsibility for teasing his brothers into assisting him on his attempt to use Stormbreaker and stated his willingness to suffer punishment.  His twin, Modi, was quick to insist that he was equally to blame.  The others began to argue that they were not mere lackeys tailing after their brave elder brothers and could handle punishment as well.  Bjarte slyly pleaded that the punishment be not the consumption of a vast quantity of bon-bons, for that most certainly would ruin their appetites for dinner.  Thor laughed and pinched his cheek for his audacity.  He exchanged amused glances with his uncle.</p><p>Freyr suddenly stood and announced that while punishment was imminent, there was no reason not to enjoy the remainder of the afternoon before returning home.  His stables had recently been blessed with the additions of several young foals; would the young princes desire a ride upon them?  </p><p>He led the eager boys to the stables and had four of the young horses saddled for two young riders.  Each equine animal was led by their keeper into the field and put through their paces under careful eyes.  </p><p>“You and your brother also loved my horses best,” Freyr murmured as he and Thor looked on.</p><p>“We still do.  When Loki has recovered from the birthing, we shall pay Vanaheim a proper visit.”</p><p>“You will always be welcome.”</p><p>After an hour’s ride, Thor gathered his tired brood and had them form a line.  One by one, they passed through the portal that Freyr had created to bring them home.  Thor was at the rear and carried his two youngest, who had fallen asleep, in his arms.  He bade farewell to his uncle and to the land of his mother’s youth with one final, fond glance.</p><p>Stepping into the main receiving hall, Thor found Loki already prepared with basins of water and carefully wiping the grimy faces of their sons, who dutifully accepted his administrations with nary a protest.  Loki pressed kisses to each cleansed face and herded them to their rooms for clean linens and a nap.  </p><p>As they stared at the sweet faces now in repose, Loki lay his head on Thor’s shoulder and murmured, “I shall need to set wards about Stormbreaker.”</p><p>Thor pressed a kiss atop his beloved’s head.  “Indeed.  I did not anticipate that their combined strength would be sufficient to command it.”</p><p>“It was a matter of time, although I admit I did not think it would be so soon.  Bjarte has only begun lessons in swordsmanship.  Hugaldr and Hvatr are still too young to wield anything more complex than their spoons.”  </p><p>“They are growing too fast.  It seems only yesterday that I held Magni and Modi in my arms.”</p><p>Loki sighed.  “Indeed.  Vali has begun showing signs of <i>seiðr</i> aptitude.  I will need to devise lessons so that he may learn to safely wield it.”  He sighed again.  “I wish that mother were here.  I do not know that I have her patience to teach him.”</p><p>“Of course you have, <i>hjarta minn</i>.  Recall the day you spent with them carving sculptures from ice?  And the time you taught them to weave the baskets to hold their clothes in need of mending so that they could not be confused with one another’s items?”</p><p>“All this praise has my heart all a-flutter,” Loki said as he wound his arms about Thor’s neck.  “Methinks their father is in need of reward for retrieving them and returning them to their anxious mother unharmed.”  He pressed a kiss.</p><p>Thor returned the kiss with fervour and took his beloved in his arms, carrying him into their bedchamber to resume their interrupted activity of earlier.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~</p>
</div>Thor’s perusal of the papers presented by the Council was interrupted by the arrival of Heimdall by his side.<p>“Majesty, the young princes have gotten into an argument that, I fear, will come to blows if you do not intervene.”</p><p>Thor threw aside the document with a relieved sigh.  “I thank thee, Heimdall.  Where might I locate my Loki-spawn?”</p><p>Heimdall’s eyes twinkled as he solemnly replied, “The gardens, Majesty.”</p><p>Thor increased the pace of his approach when he noted the pitch of voices suddenly increase to a dangerous volume.  “Boys!”</p><p>The cacophony abruptly ceased as the boys scattered in different directions.  With a huff, Thor called for his lightning and sent tendrils after each of them.  When he had wrapped a coil about either an ankle or wrist, he gently pulled and was soon pummeled to the ground by the impact of eight bodies of varying sizes.  </p><p>As they recovered their breath, the quickest to begin speaking were Narfi and Vali, who apprised him of the situation.  His sons had wished to pick flowers for their mama, now that he found it difficult to walk in the gardens.  Alas, they could not agree on which flowers were Mama’s favourite and were arguing over who would carry the basket to the abode and present it to their mama.</p><p>“It is very thoughtful of all of you to want to bring cheer to your mama.  But Mama will be aggrieved to learn that you have upset yourselves while preparing his gift.  Your mama loves all the flowers in this garden, for he chose each one of them from the myriad of options.  Many are ones that grew in my mother’s garden but some have their origins upon Midgard and these became beloved of your mama after he spent time on that planet.  Now, I want each of you to choose your favourite flower, select a few stems of it, and place it into the basket.  Then, I shall carry the basket and you may inform your mama together of your lovely intent to bring him joy.”</p><p>Loki burst into tears when he accepted the basket and hugged and kissed their sons until they protested that it was too much effusion for one sitting.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~*~</p>
</div>As Thor stood weeping tears of joy as he held his newborn daughter, there was a slight ripple of sound and then he was surrounded by his sons.<p>Magni gently tugged him toward the chair wherein Modi was setting right a large cushion.  Narfi struggled to hold up his father’s legs as Vali slipped a stool beneath them.  Bjarte brought a small table to place at his elbow and Glaeggi placed a cup of water and a plate of biscuits atop.  With Magni’s assistance, Hvatr wiped his tears with one of Loki’s handkerchiefs.</p><p>Hugaldr touched his knee and then asked quietly, “What name will you give our baby, Papa?”</p><p>Thor reined in his tears with effort and met Loki’s eyes.  “What name have you decided, <i>hjarta minn</i>?”</p><p>Smiling weakly amongst his pillows, Loki replied, “I had thought that Thrud might be suitable.”</p><p>Thor looked at his sons.  “What say you, my sons?”</p><p>He received affirmative responses that ranged from “I like it, Papa!” to “Baby Thrud!” to “Why does our sister have such a simple, easy name which to write!”  </p><p>Loki beckoned to their sons and they scrambled to cuddle against him.  Amidst their chatter, Loki looked smilingly at Thor, whose attention was soon absorbed once more by their daughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in my headcanon, the jotnar conceive in winter so that frostlings can be born in spring, therefore having a higher chance of survival.  a second pregnancy (from the same initial conception) may follow the first if there is an extended warm season.  the duration of the pregnancy is three to four months for full-blooded jotnar and less than six months for those of partial blood (thor is ¼ frost giant according to norse myth).</p><p>title adapted from Martin Peerson’s “Upon my Lap my Sovereign Sits”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>